As Hokage Version 2
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Another story as to how I envision Naruto ending. This is the "happy" version requested by a couple friends. This story is slightly different than version 1, I swear. I hope that everyone enjoys reading As Hokage the happy version


**This is version 2: the happy version as my friend calls it. This version is similar to version 1, but there are differences. It's Naruto's turn to defend his village…As Hokage.**

**Hope everyone enjoys and this is how I see Naruto ending, by the way.**  
=========================================================

As Hokage  
Grade Level: 5.1

-3 years prior to main storyline-

"I now appoint to you, the village of Konoha, your new Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade told the crowd that had gathered to watch the event. The crowd cheered, overjoyed that the 5th had chosen Naruto. They clearly believed that he was the best candidate for the job. "Would you like to say a few words, Naruto?" Tsunade asked him.

Naruto, who had been really nervous, stood up from the chair where he'd been sitting. "Sure." He stepped up to the crowd, praying that he'd be able to find the right words to describe how he felt. "Hi everyone," he began, cursing himself for how stupid he sounded.

"I'm not…really good at making speeches, so you'll have to bear with me. I want to say that, after dealing with the destruction and reconstruction of Konoha and the tyrant reign of Danzou, I promise to always be there for my village. If you know me, you know that I never go back on my word, that's my nindo, my ninja way. You are all like family now to me and I will always protect you all… as Hokage!"

-2 years prior to main storyline-

Sakura came out of the hospital room to see Naruto, in his Hokage robes, sitting in the waiting room. "Rokudaime-sama, everything went smoothly. You have a healthy baby girl."

Naruto stood up quickly. "Sakura, how's Hinata?" he asked, remembering how his own mother had died in childbirth.

Sakura, understanding, smiled. "Hinata's doing fine as is your daughter. Would you like to see them?"

Naruto nodded. "Would I ever!"

Sakura, smiling, led her former teammate to a room. Walking into the room, Naruto saw the two most beautiful girls in his life now. One he'd known practically all his life and the other for not even an hour.

Hinata looked up as she heard the door open. "Sakura-san, Naruto-kun," she whispered.

Naruto walked swiftly over to the bed where Hinata lay. Once there, he got his first real glimpse of his daughter. She had small tufts of blond hair that she had obviously inherited from Naruto and the lavender eyes of Hinata. "She's beautiful. Did you name her yet?"

Hinata shook her head. "I wanted to do it together, since she's ours."

Naruto smiled. "Sounds good to me." He thought for a minute, but nothing good came to mind. "Got any ideas?"

Hinata laughed. "I thought we could name her something like…Kiari."

Naruto processed the information for a minute then he smiled. "Kiari…it's beautiful," he replied with a smile. "Kiari it is then."

A couple days later, the family left the hospital, unknown to the wrench that fate would soon throw into their happy life.

-A year later, 1 year prior to main story line-

Kiari, like all young kids, grew up fast and Naruto cherished every moment. He was there to help her walk. He was there to help her learn to eat. He was there when she said her first words.

Naruto couldn't believe how quickly his little girl was growing up and it scared him. Life moved so fast and, sometimes, he just wished that he could stop it before it could keep going.

Naruto and Hinata Namikaze's little girl was growing up and, Naruto recognized, was taking after her father. She had a mischievous side to her and Naruto prayed that she'd never do the kind of stuff that he used to do when he was a kid.

Naruto's only regret was that he could never be home as much anymore to be with his wife and daughter. As Hokage, it was his duty to keep the village safe, even if it meant working long hours and coming home after his wife and daughter had long gone to bed.

Still, he knew that he had a long life ahead of him and that nothing, not even his wife and daughter, would stop him from living his dream; his dream to be recognized as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. He never even imagined that his life was rapidly speeding to the end.

-That Fateful Night, Main Storyline-

The winds tore through the Leaf Village, rocking houses and creating storms. The Bijuu was strong and efforts to keep it away from the village were failing miserably. Shouts from brave Shinobi could be heard as they tried to hold off the village. "Hold the attack and wait for The 6th Hokage!"

Inside the Hokage Tower, Naruto ran his hand through his blonde hair for perhaps the millionth time. "How'd it come to this?" Secretly, he pulled out the two frames he kept in his desk. One was of his father, Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage. The other frame was a picture of his family from about a half year ago. Naruto smiled as he took in the way Kiari mirrored him. She was definitely his daughter and the family looked happy together.

Naruto smiled as he placed the frames in his Hokage jacket. He quickly picked up anything else that held value to him and placed those in his pockets too. Lastly, he scribbled a note to his assistant, Shikamaru Nara, telling who he appointed as 7th Hokage. This was it; there was no going back now.

Quickly, Naruto ran to his house. It was difficult because he was running into the wind. He approached his house and ran into the door, almost killing and getting killed by Hinata.

"Naruto, what're you gonna do?" she asked him, overcome with fear.

Naruto sighed, knowing that Hinata wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "I'm going to use that jutsu. The one that my dad used. The Reaper Death Seal."

Gasping, Hinata told him, "No, you can't. That jutsu. It's a death sentence. Don't you care about us!?"

Sighing again, Naruto, with tears in his eyes, told her, "I do care about you two, so very much. That's why I must do this. There is no other way. These Bijuu, they're strong. Too strong to be taken lightly. I, of all people, know this most of all. That jutsu is the only way. It worked for my father. It can work for me." Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out the two picture frames and handed them to Hinata. "Cherish these for me, please."

Without saying a word, Hinata took the picture frames from him and nodded. Naruto grabbed her into a tight hug and kissed her passionately. As they broke apart, he whispered in her ear for the last time, "I love you."

Naruto started to leave the house, but Hinata stopped him. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to Kiari?"

"Sure." Naruto started to head up the stairs to Kiari's bedroom, but a small sound stopped him. He looked over to where the sound came from and saw his 2 year (almost 3 year old) daughter hiding there. She looked almost like Hinata when she was younger.

Naruto put on a brave smile and kneeled down. "Hi, kiddo."

Kiari ran to her dad and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Daddy, are you leaving us?"

Naruto wiped the fresh tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his Hokage jacket. "Just for a little while," he lied, hoping that it would suffice. "It's official Hokage business."

Kiari snuggled into Naruto's chest. "Come home soon, okay?"

Naruto hugged his daughter tightly one last time and then released her and stood up. "Good bye." To Hinata, he added, "I'm sorry" in a whisper.

After leaving the house, Naruto ran to the forest clearing where his Shinobi were defending against the Bijuu. They greeted him by saying. "Lord Hokage, thank goodness."

Naruto smiled at them. "Thank you all for doing what you could. Now I must ask you to leave. I can handle this Bijuu myself. Please do not interfere."

The Shinobi nodded, understanding that, as Hokage, Naruto's words were an order. One Shinobi held back until the others had gone. Then, he met up with Naruto.

"You're going to do it, aren't you, Naruto? You really are going to follow in his footsteps. The 4th Hokage's Legacy."

Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. It's the only way. You know that these Bijuu are strong and no jutsu will hold it for long. The only way is for me to seal it into myself and take it to death. The price is my life, but, as Hokage, I understand."

Iruka gave his former student and surrogate son a hug. As Naruto hugged back, he softly told Iruka. "Take care of Hinata and Kiari for me."

Releasing Naruto, Iruka assure him, "Will do. Now, go. The village needs you."

Naruto nodded. "Goodbye, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka left and Naruto ran toward closer to where the Bijuu was. When he got as close as he could, he performed the summoning jutsu and summoned Gamabunta. After filling the Chief Toad in about the situation, the Rokudaime got onto the back of the toad and they approached the Bijuu.

"Are you sure that you really want to go through with this, Naruto?" the toad asked him, clarifying. "You have your whole life ahead of you. Why don't you let someone older take care of it?"

Naruto sighed as he readied his hands to perform the handseals that he'd need. "I can't. As Hokage, this is my duty. I know that the village and my family will understand." Without giving himself another chance to reconsider, Naruto performed the handsigns, summoning the Death God.

With Gamabunta's help, they got closer and Naruto gripped the Bijuu. He struggled to pull its soul out and, finally, after several long minutes, he succeeded and sealed the Bijuu into his body along with the Kyuubi.

As the seal completed, blackness crept into Naruto's vision. As he began to fall, he whispered, "Hinata, Kiari, I'm so sorry."

-A couple hours later-

A sharp knock on the front door startled Hinata. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door to see Iruka Umino standing there, holding Naruto's body in his arms.

"Iruka-sensei."

"Hinata, I've brought Naruto back for you."

This confused Hinata. "Why would you bring his body back here? He's dead. You should be arranging his funeral."

Iruka smiled a small, soft smile. "That's just the thing, Hinata. He's not dead. He has a pulse."

"What?" She felt the vein on Naruto's wrist and was shocked to feel a soft and slightly unsteady beating. Activating her Byakugan, she confirmed what she had felt. "His chakra system. It's still working, unstably, but at least it's working." She deactivated her Byakugan and looked into Iruka's eyes. "We need to get him to the hospital."

As quickly as they could, they took Naruto to the hospital where Tsunade and Sakura quickly admitted him to the ICU and worked hard to save his life. After many hours, they finished and came out to talk with Hinata. They told her that they had done everything they could and the rest was up to Naruto.

-3 months later-

Hinata sat by the hospital bed where Naruto lay unconscious ever since that night that had almost claimed his life. Silently, she stared at the screen that was monitoring Naruto's heart rate. His heart was beating much more normally now, and he looked peaceful.

She stroked his hair gently and said to him, "Naruto-kun, it's been three months. I've never lost faith in you. You're strong and your Will of Fire burns fiercely. I just…hope you wake up soon. So much has changed and I have so much I need to tell you, but you need to be awake."

A knock sounded on the door, causing Hinata to jump. A couple seconds later, the 7th Hokage entered the room.

"Hokage-sama."

Konohamaru smiled as bright a smile as he could muster. "Konohamaru-kun is fine. Anyway, how's he doing?"

Hinata stroked Naruto's hair again and her eyes began to tear slightly. "There isn't really any change. He seems fine, but, I just don't know, sometimes."

Konohamaru smiled a true smile. "Don't worry, Hinata-sama. Boss was always unpredictable. I'll bet that he'll wake up when we least expect it. Anyway, I didn't just stop by to check on him. I heard about you and I stopped by to congratulate you."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you. You are so kind."

A silence fell over the room and their attention turned to Naruto. As hard as it was to believe that he had survived the sealing, it was harder to believe that he could look so peaceful. He had been so close to death and yet here he was, still fighting for his life.

Suddenly, as they watched, they heard him groan slightly and his body twitched. Hinata stood up quickly. "Get Sakura-san or Tsunade-sama quickly. I think he's waking up."

Konohamaru ran to the door and managed to grab the attention of Sakura as she was walking down the hall. She ran into the room and quickly checked all of Naruto's vitals. "You're right. It appears that he's finally waking up."

It took about five minutes, but finally, with a small groan, Naruto Namikaze opened his crystal-blue eyes. He gasped slightly and looked at all those who were in the room. "Hinata, Konohamaru, Sakura." He paused then continued, "This isn't a dream, is it? I really am alive."

He started to sit up, but was stopped when Hinata hugged him tightly. "Naruto, I never lost faith in you. All these three months, I was here, waiting for you to wake up again."

Naruto felt Hinata's tears hit his bare chest and he whipped away the rest of them. "It's okay, Hinata. Don't cry. I'm okay now."

He looked at the other two who acknowledged him. He got an "It's good to have you back, Boss." from Konohamaru and an "Everyone was so worried about you." from Sakura.

Tsunade walked into the room. With a smirk, she said, "Well, guess the talk is true. The Rokudaime has finally woken up."

Naruto gasped. "Baa-chan!"

Walking over to the group and opening Naruto's file, which she held in her hands, she began. "I know that you all are wondering how Naruto managed to survive the sealing. Well, it's still a mystery, even to me, but, we came up with one theory."

After a pause to make sure that everyone was still listening, which, of course they all were, Tsunade continued, "We've determined that, somehow, the Kyuubi may have sent out a burst of chakra to counter the Reaper Jutsu. We've used a team of ANBU to use genjutsu and poke around where the Kyuubi seal was. They've determined that no longer is the Kyuubi there. Also, neither is the other Bijuu that you attempted to seal into yourself. This was confirmed by the lack of those "whisker-like" markings that were always on your cheeks."

Naruto gasped. "Really? They're gone…and Kyuubi? Kyuubi's gone too?"

Tsunade passed a mirror to Naruto and he looked, surprised to see that the marks were truly gone. He smiled. "I can't believe it…"

Tsunade returned the smile. "You look even more like your father now without those marks."

Eventually the crowds left. Konohamaru promised to come back later, but had some Hokage business to handle. Finally, it was just Naruto and Hinata in the room. They both were glad to have some alone time together.

"So, how's everything been? Is everybody doing okay?" Naruto asked, trying to start a conversation.

Hinata pressed her two index fingers together just as she used to do as a kid. "Yes, everyone's fine and everything's been good." Her answer came out rushed and Naruto threw her a questioning glance. Hinata, seeing this, continued with what she was saying. "There is something that I need to tell you and have had to tell you for a while now…"

Naruto blinked. "Uh…okay. What's that, Hinata?"

"I….I …I'm pregnant again."

With slight difficulty, Naruto hugged Hinata. "That's great. How long have you known?"

"I suspected on the night that you performed that jutsu, but Sakura confirmed it about three or four days after that."

"So, I'm gonna be a dad, again?" Naruto asked, his brain still not entirely processing the new information.

Hinata nodded and a long silence fell over the room. Naruto lay on the bed thinking many different thoughts, most happy, but some sad. Hinata just sat there, glad to have her Naruto-kun back alive, especially when he should have died three months ago.

The silence was broken about an hour ago when Konohamaru entered the room again. "Hi again, Boss."

Naruto smiled at his successor. "Hi, Konohamaru. How's the Hokage business going?"

Konohamaru smiled a wide smile. "It's great! Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about. Since you're better now, would you like to continue your duty as Hokage?"

-30 years later-

The day was beautiful, sunny and warm. Naruto couldn't have asked for a better day. Today was the day when he would officially appoint Konohamaru to be the 7th Hokage. Naruto, now at the age of 55, had finally decided to step down from the position of 6th Hokage. As the time slowly ticked to 1 PM, the time when the ceremony was to begin, Naruto had spent his time clearing the office and relishing the last minutes of his childhood dream.

At five minutes to one, he put on his 6th Hokage robe and the Hokage hat that had been passed down five times and soon to be six. After taking one last look around the cleaned out room, he shut and locked the office door for the last time.

The meeting was held on the deck of the Hokage tower. Before beginning, Naruto looked out at the crowd that had gathered. He easily picked out Hinata and the rest of his family. His 33-year old daughter Kiari and his 29 year old son Daiki stood next to Hinata. Kiari and Daiki had also brought their families and Naruto was happy to see his young grandkids, all ninja academy students, there as well.

"Villagers of Konoha, we are gathered today to celebrate the rise of a new Hokage. It's been a pleasure to serve you as your Hokage for almost 35 years. Now, however, it's time to pass on the tradition. I now appoint to you, the village of Konoha, your new Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi." Naruto removed his hat and placed it on the younger's head. Then, he secretly slipped the keys to the office into his hand.

"I trust Konohamaru to carry on the Will of Fire and always be there for everyone…AS HOKAGE."  
=========================================================

**Here's the "happy version" as requested by a couple friends. I'm gonna make a poll on my profile and I wanna know the truth and nothing but. Which one was better? Don't be afraid to vote. My friend wants to know.**

**Before I forget, I'd like to, once again, credit my friend Lace for the two kids' names. I'm horrible at that stuff.**

**Look for the other version as well. It's slightly different than this one.**

**~YondaimeNamikaze~**


End file.
